g1_megatransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Maverick Hunters
The Maverick Hunters (マーヴェリック・ハンター, Māverikku Hantā), are an organization of Reploids founded by Dr. Cain, dedicated to protecting the world at large from Maverick attacks. The main Maverick Hunter headquarters, stationed in Abel City, was destroyed before the events of Maverick Hunter X; a brief version of it is shown in The Day of Sigma OVA. Members Main Leadership *Signas (Commander) *Dr. Cain (commander, retired) *Colonel Redips (Far East HQ commander, turned traitor) *X (Unknown) *Zero (Unknown) Units Special 0 Unit (Shinobi) *Zero (Commander post-''X2'') *Magna Centipede (Commander pre-''X2'') *Blast Hornet *Web Spider (Retired pre-''X4'', joined Repliforce) 4th Overland Unit (Desert Post) *Flame Mammoth 6th Marine Unit *Launch Octopus *Wheel Gator *Bubble Crab *Squid Adler 7th Air Cavalry *Storm Eagle *Overdrive Ostrich 8th Armored Division *Armored Armadillo 9th Special Forces (Ranger) *Sting Chameleon 13th Polar Region Unit *Chill Penguin 14th Grapple Combat Unit *Magma Dragoon 17th Elite Unit *Sigma (Commander pre-''X1'') *Zero (Commander in X1) *X (Commander) *Vile *Chill Penguin *Storm Eagle *Boomer Kuwanger *Spark Mandrill *Flame Stag *Gravity Beetle *Mac *Double Navigators *Alia *Pallette *Layer *"Navigator" (unnamed, Maverick Hunter X) *Iris (Short time only) Other members *Axl (post-''X7'') *Lifesaver (Medical control officer) *Douglas (Mechanic) *"Green Biker Dude" *Blackwing (turned traitor) *Depth Dragoon (Far East HQ) *Chief R (Resistance ally; KIA) *Steel Massimo *Professor Gaudile *Cinnamon *Marino Rankings Within the Maverick Hunters is a set group of rankings to determine not just how powerful a Hunter is, but also to determine how efficient they are. As ranks B, S and SA are the only ones mentioned in the story, it is unknown if some of the other ranks such as PA and UH are part of the Hunter's ranking or a gameplay extra. *'Rank E:' Lowest rank in. *'Rank D:' Starting rank. *'Rank C' *'Rank B:' Mega Man X's original rank, due to his hesitation for battle. *'Rank A:' This was expanded, where it could gain "AA" and "AAA" rankings. "AAA" was the highest ranking. *'Rank S:' Only used and featured in Mega Man X4, and the only rank mentioned in the series. Megaman X, Zero, and Axl all share this rank. *'Rank SA:' SA is short for "Special A" (スペシャルA), and is Zero's current rank, as was Sigma and Vile's rank when they where still with the Maverick Hunters. In an alternate ending of G1-Megaman X5, Mega Man X obtains this rank and matches power with his fallen comrade Zero. This rank is associated with Megaman X and Zero's two-time nemesis Dynamo, implying that he is strong enough to be compared with an Special A Class Maverick Hunter. *'Rank GA:' Stands for "Gold A" (ゴールドA). In G1-Megaman X6 this rank is obtained by collecting 1200 Nightmare Souls. *'Rank PA:' Stands for "Platina A" (プラチナA). Notoriously hard to get, but easy to get in the future *'Rank MEH / MMH:' The second highest rank. *'Rank UH': Stands for "Ultimate Hunter" (アルティメットハンター). The highest rank. Notes See also *Repliforce *Red Alert *Rebellion Army *Mavericks References Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Organizations Category:Hero Organizations